


Mini fic: You Are My Sunshine

by hanh410



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Flower AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanh410/pseuds/hanh410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is a sunflower and Erik is his sunshine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mini fic: You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this post http://gokuma.tumblr.com/post/47350946444/kageillusionz-daysofxavierspast

"Wakey wakey Charles!"

  
As he hears the soothing, familiar wake up call, Charles cracks his flower-y eyes open and greets a brand new day.

Ever since he sprouted from his seed in the garden of Westchester, Erik has been taking care of him. Every morning he would come and wake him up, caresses Charles each and every petals with such warmth and gentleness. Erik would treat his leaves with the same care, and when the photosynthesis process happens, he knows that they are inseparable.  
Ever since Charles was a small bud, Erik would come and tell him different stories he had witnessed. Even now that Charles has bloomed into a strong and proud sunflower, he still finds them interesting and turns his whole body towards the sun, which makes Erik worries that he may falls.

"Don't lean too much! If you lose balance and fall, I can never forgive myself!", Erik often scolds him.

"I won't. My roots and stem are getting stronger each day", Charles assures him. "Besides, even if I fall, my seeds will continue to grow. We'll always be together, darling."

Every tree or flower has his or her own ray of sunlight. He still remembers the very first day they met. As his bud sprouted from the ground, something very warm and bright was there waiting for him, something destined just for him. Erik, his sunshine, his very own sunshine was there and welcomed him to his new life.

For a sunlight ray, Erik has always been a wonderful company. He's probably the most perfect sunlight sent to earth, always gentle with Charles, never scorching, he's always nice to the baby-seeds, and Erik always has the best tales for Charles. In his calm and soothing voice, he goes on the stories about the life of a little raven somewhere near Westchester and her friend, a wild, clever but misfit cat named Hank, a readhead sparrow whose voice is too loud for such a little bird, a black lizard who's able to blend in everything, a hedgehog who isolates himself fearing he's hurt other people. So many things Charles has never heard of before and he wishes he could see for himself. The other day he tells Charles about his fight with an evil cloud named Shaw, who constantly blocks Erik's way to the ground, makes it harder for them to meet. Charles knows the evil cloud. He's a big, dry cloud who likes to cover the ground with shadows, so that no plant on earth can get sunlight. Those days are the worst for Charles. He misses his sunshine dearly. Without him, Charles's petals would wither with sadness.

"Someday I'll teach him a lesson," Erik said. "I'm gathering my fellow sunlight, when we're strong enough, we'll burn the old witch until he vanishes in the air!"

"Yes, darling", said Charles. "I believe someday you will." He trusts Erik with all his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> my first attempt at writing and I know it sucks but... anyway...  
> thank you for reading. I'm deeply sorry for my English (._.)


End file.
